


Dirty

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Scat, Rimming, Scent Kink, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 25: ScatDerek doesn't know Stiles is in the house when he lets one rip. And then another, and another. It turns out, Stiles doesn't mind at all.





	Dirty

Derek thinks he's home alone when he strips down after his workout and fixes his lunch. He's bent over the table, putting sandwiches together, when he feels the flutter in his belly and lets out a loud fart. The smell wafts to him and he inhales, enjoying the rank tinge to it. It's why he doesn't stop it when he lets out another, and another. It's also probably why he didn't hear Stiles come wandering in through the backdoor. He'd expected his husband to be out, had planned to air out the loft a bit. What he didn't expect was - after the last, loudest, and arguably rankest fart, one that felt a little wetter and had him questioning his decision to keep fixing his food - that Stiles would make a hungry noise and slide up behind him. 

Derek's face was on fire. They'd mostly been good about not falling into a pattern of gassing each other out, and he was always careful to keep this to their bathroom. But over the pounding of his own heart, he could hear Stiles inhaling noisily through his nose, sucking up the stench. 

“Fuck, Der, you've been holding out on me.”

“Wha-what?” Stiles doesn't bother answering, just slides down to the floor behind him, hands gripping Derek's cheeks. He remembers with absolute clarity that the last fart had been a little wet, that he hasn't cleaned himself out for a couple of days because they'd both been too busy for any kind of ass play. “Stiles, wait-” 

His voice cuts off as Stiles parts his cheeks and gasps. Derek feels like his whole body is on fire as Stiles holds him open. He doesn't expect Stiles to lean closer, to practically feel the way Stiles’ nostrils flare as he sucks in another greedy lungful of air. He can't help the way his hole clenches at the sound.

“Mmm, yeah, pucker up for me baby. I want a kiss.” Stiles’ fingers massage his cheeks and Derek's cock twitches. He winks his hole again, holding it tight, and lets out his own gasp when Stiles tips that last inch forward, lips pursed as they meet his pucker. He feels Stiles’ tongue have over his undoubtedly dirty hole, tickling at the tiny opening and he relaxes, allows Stiles to sweep his tongue inside, moaning when his husband does. Stiles draws back after a moment, pressing a more chase kiss to the wrinkled skin. “Smell so good, taste so good Der. Let me?” 

Derek isn't sure what Stiles is asking, but he makes an agreeable noise and drops his chest to the table, widening his legs to give Stiles more room. He can feel his belly burble, lets out another puff of fetid air that has Stiles groaning and diving back in with more fervor, tongue working inside his hole and twisting around. He moans when Stiles sucks on his rim, fucks his tongue in and out like it's his cock. He doesn't even notice when Stiles fumbles open some lube, slides a finger in alongside his tongue. It causes Derek to puff out more gas, this time directly into Stiles’ mouth, but it just seems to spur Stiles on harder, his jaw flexing against Derek's cheeks as he works his tongue in and out faster, more ravenous as he eats Derek out, his finger jabbing into Derek's prostate. He smells it when he lets out another rank fart it Stiles’ greedy mouth and his husband comes in his pants, it makes Derek's ass clamp down as he spills his own release all over the dining table. Stiles falls back away, just a bit, panting. When Derek turns he can see the way Stiles’ hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, his face bright red and glistening. 

“So, uh, that happened.” Stiles gives a nervous laugh, still panting a little as he catches his breath. “I'm, uh, listen...I know we didn't talk...and, uh…” Derek can't watch him fumble, oddly nervous after that. Instead he hauls Stiles to his feet, his intent clear. Stiles’ eyes widen and he begins to protest, “Der wait, you know where my mouth just was!” But Derek doesn't stop, because that's exactly why he wants to do this so badly. He can smell the rankness that's taken over Stiles’ breath, and he doesn't hesitate to seal their mouths together, to suck the taste of his own slightly dirty ass off of his husband's tongue. He kisses Stiles until they're both dizzy with it before finally pulling back, resting their foreheads together. “That was-”

“Hot, Stiles. So fucking hot. I didn't know, I'm sorry. Didn't know I was denying you. Thought I was only denying myself. Thought it was a weird wolf urge. I had no idea you'd want…”

“I do. I didn't know how to say. I want it all, every part of you. Want you to have every part of me.”

“Yes. Yes. I want that, too.” They'll talk about it more later, probably. Outline exactly what they both want, but for now they're okay. Derek turns back, finishes the sandwiches, passes one to Stiles. They smile over their food, standing in their kitchen, both still flushed and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
